


Delayed Gou

by Yoriko



Category: Free!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Secrets, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibu Matsuoka menatap mata Rin dalam. "Gou terlambat tiga minggu."/ Warning: family-humor, agak menjurus, hint incest, siscon!Rin, tsuntsun!Rin, missing scene, off screen/ real story by pervie otome (edited by me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gou

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Halo, saya kembali lagi~ ingin meramaikan fandom Free! Dengan fic RinGou lagi nih, fic ini saya terjemahkan dari fic RinGou yang saya anggap menarik milik author luar yaitu pervie otome dengan judul Mom Knows Best (chapter 2), ada beberapa bagian yang saya edit dari versi aslinya dan saya udah izin ke yang bersangkutan kok. Bagi teman-teman yang ingin membaca versi aslinya silakan berkunjung ke profilnya pervie otome-san, ya!
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! © Ouji Koji, mom knows best © pervie otome
> 
> Warning: agak menjurus, hint incest, siscon!Rin, tsuntsun!Rin, missing scene, off screen, not AU, maybe OOC Mrs Matsuoka.
> 
> Genre: humor, family, romance

**Delayed Gou**

**Free** **© Ouji Koji**

**Mom Knows Best** **© pervie otome**

**.**

**Edited by me**

* * *

Hari itu adalah akhir pekan, satu dari sekian banyak hari langka dimana Rin berada di rumah. Ibu Matsuoka duduk berhadapan dengan Rin, mereka sedang menikmati makan siang bersama. Hanya mereka berdua, minus Gou yang sedang tidur siang nyenyak saat itu.

Rin menyipit, ia merasakan sedari tadi ibunya memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Rasa penasaran Rin mengapa ibunya bertindak demikian akhirnya terjawab saat...

"Rin, seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Gou- _chan_?"

.

.

Pemuda yang tengah mengunyah sepotong besar daging sapi itu—hampir saja memuntahkan segala sesuatu dalam mulutnya, alih-alih langsung menelan—sebab, ia adalah tipe orang yang menjaga kebersihan dan memperhatikan etika di meja makan. Meskipun, Rin merasa bahwa potongan daging sapi sebesar itu tidak akan dapat dengan mudah ia telan.

Buru-buru Rin meminum segelas air, ia nampak sedikit panik. Pemuda bermata  _scarlet_  itu membuang napas, menarik napas, buang lagi, tarik lagi.

" _Apa jangan-jangan ibu tahu hal yang kulakukan dengan Gou waktu itu?"_

Kemudian dengan tegas Rin berkata pada ibunya, "Ibu, berhentilah bertanya seperti itu."

"Soalnya, kalian terkadang lebih seperti pasangan daripada kakak adik sih, hoho. Tapi, aku sedikit khawatir dan juga penasaran—" ucap wanita setengah baya itu. Wajah cantiknya menjadi alasan mengapa Rin dan Gou memiliki wajah yang menarik.

Rin menghela napas. "Lanjutkan makan saja, bu."

"—jangan-jangan kalian tidak menggunakan prosedur untuk mengontrol kelahiran."

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Rin tersedak, kali ini ketika ia meminum gelas kedua. Dengan ini, ia akan mengingat-ingat untuk tidak makan ataupun minum sesuatu ketika ibunya berbicara—jika Rin masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

Kapten klub renang Samezuka itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mengapa kami harus menggunakan itu?"

Ibu Matsuoka menatap mata Rin dalam. "Gou terlambat tiga minggu."

"Hah?" Rin mengernyitkan alisnya, "terlambat apanya?"

"Jadwal menstruasinya! Dia sepertinya ham—"

"Ibu!" Kini Rin berbicara dengan suara yang lebih keras, pemuda itu memijit dahinya dan mendesah, "Dengar bu, Gou dan aku belum pernah melakukan hal apapun yang akan menyebabkan itu. Dan berapa kali aku memberitahumu bahwa kami hanya kakak dan adik normal seperti yang lainnya, oke?"

Ibu Matsuoka mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak di rumah saat beberapa kali kau pulang dan hanya Gou saja yang berada di rumah. Kalian bisa saja—"

"Ibu..." potong Rin lagi.

Wanita berambut senada dengan kedua anaknya itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu, pemuda lain yang melakukannya?"

" _No way in hell!"_ terdengar umpatan Rin dalam bahasa Inggris, pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Australia membuatnya terkadang kelepasan mengeluarkan umpatan asing, "aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki manapun selain aku menyentuh Gou!"

Rin berteriak dan menggebrak meja sehingga membuat ibunya sempat terkejut. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan dan dikatakannya pemuda itu duduk lagi dan... eh? Apa barusan yang diucapkannya terakhir?

.

.

Ibu Matsuoka menyentuh kedua pipinya seperti seorang  _fansgirl._ "Sudah kuduga kalian melakukannya, akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya hoho~"

Wajah Rin memerah. "Bu-bukan seperti yang ibu pikirkan! Aku tahu mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan."

"Rin," ucap sang ibu sembari menepuk bahu anak lelakinya, "jangan lupa untuk menemani Gou  _check-up_  setiap bulannya. Ingat juga, maksimal hingga bulan keenam waktu yang aman bagi kalian untuk melakukan  _itu_."

Pemuda delapanbelas tahun itu tidak memiliki energi lagi untuk menyangkal ucapan ibunya. Ya, ibu memang seseorang yang peduli pada setiap hal kecil pada dirinya, mulai dari detail sepele soal pendidikan, pakaian, makanan, bahkan semuanya.

Rin hanya bisa kembali menghela napas.

"Ah ya! Dalam keadaan hamil, posisinya harus—"

"Hai, ibu..."

Waktu yang tepat ketika Gou datang menginterupsi ucapan sang ibu, seolah ia memang datang ke sana untuk menyelamatkan sang kakak. Gadis itu masuk ke dapur—di tengah-tengah ibu mereka memberi ceramah pada Rin, Gou menyapa keduanya dengan menguap lembut.

Ibu Matsuoka pun menatap putrinya—dari wajah kemudian ke arah perut Gou. "Hai, Gou- _chan_!"

Gou kemudian menatap kakaknya yang tidak dapat menatap langsung padanya (bagaimana mungkin Rin dapat menatap adiknya itu, baru saja ia dan ibu membicarakannya dan bukan merupakan topik yang normal).

"Hai,  _onii-ch_ —" Gou tidak sanggup melanjutkan sapaannya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan—bergegas menujur wastafel.

Hal berikutnya yang Rin dan ibunya tahu, terdengar suara Gou yang melepaskan segala sesuatunya di wastafel.

.

.

Rin segera pergi, dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung Gou untuk membuatnya tenang—bersamaan dengan menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala—memanggil sang ibu. "Bu, tolong ambilkan segelas air."

Akan tetapi, Rin melihat ibunya malah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Ibu! Kemana kau pergi?"

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali ke dapur dengan wajah panik setengah berbinar. "Aku akan membuat daftar nama yang bagus untuk cucuku, perempuan atau laki-laki, ya? Gyaa~ aku tidak sabar!"

"HAAAAH?!" Rin terkejut.

Sang ibu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gou, "Ya Tuhan! Sepertinya Gou- _chan_  sedang masuk trimester pertama! Aku harus segera memanggil dokter kandungan!"

Kalau saja bisa, sekarang juga Rin sudah menceburkan diri ke laut dan tidak akan kembali pulang.

Kehebohan di rumah keluarga Matsuoka siang itu segera usai, ketika tiba-tiba Gou berkata.

"Aku  _d_ _ysmenorrhea_ _,_ bu. Ini hari pertamaku dan aku tidak hamil," ucapnya dengan wajah masih agak pucat.

Seketika itu Rin merasa terselamatkan, berkebalikan dengan reaksi sang ibu...

"Tidaaaak~! seharusnya aku bisa menggendong bayi yang cantik atau tampan beberapa bulan lagi~"

Matsuoka bersaudara hanya bisa  _sweatdrop_  di tempat, mereka hanya bisa pasrah memiliki ibu yang lain daripada yang lain itu.

**.**

**.**

**~selesai~**

 

* * *

**.**

**-Omake-**

Ibu Matsuoka mengunci pintu kamar putrinya, segera setelah ia tiba di kamar Gou.

"Gou, ibu ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

Gadis bermata  _scarlet_  ini pun menatap ibunya dengan senyum. "Ibu ingin tanya apa?"

"Tapi aku ingin kau jujur, sebab ketika aku menanyakan hal ini pada kakakmu, ia malah pergi tidak menjawab. Meskipun, ia tetap tak dapat menyembunyikannya dariku... semburat merah di wajahnya, hehehe."

Gou mulai menerka apa yang akan ditanyakan sang ibu.

"Begini, Gou," sang ibu menatap putrinya dengan wajah berbinar, "aku penasaran... boleh kutahu apa hadiah spesialmu untuk Rin saat ia menjadi kapten klub renang Samezuka yang baru?"

"Eh?"

Perlahan wajah gadis tujuhbelas tahun itu pun merona merah.

"A-ano... i-itu... err... kami—"

Gou melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga ibunya.

"Gyaaa~! Itu manis sekali, sudah kuduga, hohoho~"

.

**~benar-benar selesai~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> *dysmenorrhea : nyeri pada daearah panggul saat haid, dalam beberapa kasus dapat menyebabkan mual.
> 
> Pada akhirnya, banyak yang saya ubah sesuai yang saya mau, hehe. Silakan kalau mau cek fic aslinya :D. Ceritanya juga saya kembangkan dari scene (iv) fic Just You in My Eyes.
> 
> Uhm, ibu Matsuoka memang bikin penasaran seperti apa orangnya sebab belum muncul di anime, tapi kalau sifatnya lucu begitu pasti seru ya (dan terjawab kenapa Rin agak jarang pulang ke rumah, karena ia tidak mau diledek terus, wkwkwk).
> 
> Silakan pembaca mau menafsirkan bisikan Gou ke ibunya itu apa, sebab bisa macam-macam seperti dinner romantis, nonton film, kissu, atau yang lain. Saya yang hardshipper pair ini, tidak mau gamblang menyebutkannya sebab khawatir beneran nyerempet, karena rate-nya T bukan M _ (tapi saya rasa, kayanya fic ini udah nyerempet sih #dor)
> 
> Sekali lagi saya katakan incest di dunia animanga memang manis, tapi incest RL itu mengerikan.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca, feedback ya~


End file.
